Loved by the Enemy
by fanchick88
Summary: [GaaraOC] The Hidden Village of Sand never got along with the Hidden Village of Mist. When one of the strongest families of the Village of Mist visits the Village of Sand, Gaara finds himself falling for a girl who isn’t what she claims to be.
1. Meeting the Enemy

_Summary: [Gaara/OC] The Hidden Village of Sand never got along with the Hidden Village of Mist. When one of the strongest families of the Village of Mist visits the Village of Sand, Gaara finds himself falling for a girl who isn't what she claims to be._  
  
Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!).  
  
Loved by the Enemy  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Enemy  
  
Gaara was standing in the corner of the room listening to his father telling him that the Kazuyo family would be arriving soon. Gaara listened, but didn't care; to him, the Kazuyo family would just bring trouble, just like all the families from the Village of Mist did.  
  
"Gaara, are you listening?" He heard his father ask.  
  
Gaara just nodded, he hated when his father lectured him about stupid things. When Gaara was younger, his father feared him, now that he was eighteen years old, his father just acted like he was no threat; and he hated that. He liked to be feared, he enjoyed seeing fear in his opponent eyes. Now, there was no more fear.  
  
"Gaara," his father voice broke his train of thought. "Please, don't insult or threaten them like you did last time."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise shit. I told you I won't, so I won't." Gaara walked away. If he hated anything more than his father no longer fearing him, was his father making him make stupid promises.

---------------------------------Two Days Later----------------------------------------------  
  
"The Kazuyo family will be here shortly. I want you to treat them with respect and courtesy," the kage of the village was telling his people. They were waiting by the front gates; many looked like they didn't want to be there.  
  
In the distance, the villagers could see the carriage approaching the gates. It was being pulled by two white horses, who looked very tired. The carriage was made of oak with gold trimmings. The wheels were also made of oak, only it was darker than the carriage. It was very clear to the people of the Village of Sand to see that the Kazuyo family was a wealthy family.  
  
The gorgeous oak carriage stopped at the gates since the people were blocking its way to go anywhere else. The driver of the carriage opened the door for his master, Kazuyo Rikuto.  
  
Rikuto was a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes. Comparing to the people of the Village of Sand, he was white as snow. He was wearing regular clothes, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue pants, and sandals. The clothes he was wearing didn't suit his muscular body at all.  
  
"Hello, I presume you are Kazuyo Rikuto," said the kazekage.  
  
"You presume correct. And you must be the kazekage of the Village of Sand," Rikuto said. His voice was thick and almost harsh. Some of the villagers even shivered when hearing his voice.  
  
The next person to come out was a woman with light, brown hair and green eyes, emerald green eyes. She was about 3 inches shorter than Rikuto. She was wearing a red dress that suited her petite body.  
  
"This is my beautiful wife, Uzuki. Uzuki, the kazekage."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Uzuki said. Her voice was sweet and calm; it was wonderful to hear her voice. Some of the villagers smiled hearing her sweet voice and forgetting Rikuto's harsh voice.  
  
The last person to come out of the carriage was a young woman. She had black hair and bright, mint green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned comparing to Rikuto and his wife, but it was still very "white" comparing to the villagers. She was wearing a baby blue dress and sandals that matched her dress.  
  
"Damn, she's gorgeous," Gaara told himself. He was watching the scene from a rooftop close to the gates. He didn't want to be part of the crowd, and he was happy he wasn't. He would look like a retard staring at a girl who he considered his enemy.  
  
"This is my daughter, Naomi."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Your village is so nice and beautiful, I know I'm going love my stay here," she said. Her voice was so luscious and innocent; hearing it was so pleasing. Even the toughest ninjas from the Village of Sand smiled.  
  
"I hope so too," said the kazekage with a smile. That was the first time Gaara saw his father smile at someone from another village.  
  
"Follow me; I'll take you to where you will be staying for a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you let me get my bags first," said that sweet voice once again.  
  
"We'll carry it for you," came a voice from the crowd. Gaara was surprised that his brother was willing to carry her bags; when he usually refused to carry his own bag when he goes to missions.  
  
"Thank you! That's so sweet of you," Naomi said with a smile, handing her bags to the men that were willing to carry her bags and her parent's bags too.  
  
The walk wasn't long from the gates to the apartment that the Kazuyo family would be staying. Rikuto and Uzuki decided to stay and unpack while Naomi decided to explore the "beautiful" village.  
  
Several men guided Naomi through the village. Showing her the pet shops, markets, restaurants, and other small shops were. Naomi just smiled when one of the men told her that that was his shop or he worked there.  
  
"I'll come visit you sometime," was her respond when the men told her where they worked. She had walked around most of the village, but decided that she should be getting back to her apartment, she didn't want her parents to worry about her.  
  
On her way back, Naomi saw a boy with red hair. I don't remember seeing him at the gates, she thought. She smiled at him and he didn't smile or nod, he just kept that neutral face that was neither angry nor happy.  
  
"Well, that's a first," she said to herself and kept on walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rikuto, I was thinking maybe we should have a celebration," said the kazekage.  
  
"A celebration? For what?" asked Rikuto.  
  
"For your safe arrival and for a future as allies, not enemies. Believe me, it would be no trouble."  
  
"If it's no trouble at all, then alright."  
  
"Trust me it won't and you can meet my children."  
  
"You have children?" asked the sweet and quite voice from Uzuki.  
  
"Yes, um one daughter and two sons."  
  
"Hey maybe Naomi might become friends with them."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Naomi said. She just entered the room and only heard her mothers last words. She wondered what they were talking about because once they heard her voice; they all stop talking and just looked at her.  
  
"Honey, your back, how was the walk?" asked her mother, breaking the silence.  
  
"It was fine. I just find this village so wonderful, and the people are no nice." Naomi replied smiling, looking at the visitor rather than her parents. He looked like that boy she saw earlier, or was that him. No it couldn't be. He was heading in a different direction. Maybe this is his twin. No, this guy looks older, a lot older.  
  
"Well I better get going, it's late and you are probably exhausted from your trip," the man said looking at her. Why did every guy had to look at her even if they weren't talking to her? It was the most annoying thing ever. She just smiled and watched the man leave.  
  
"So, tell me, how was your walk?" asked her father.  
  
"It was fine Dad, now if you don't mind, I would like to shower before going to bed."  
  
"Honey," her mother said. Naomi stopped and turned her head to look at her mother. "The kazekage is thinking of hosting a welcome party for us, won't that be fun?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Great, he told us he has kids, maybe you can become friends with them."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
-------------------------------Day of the Party------------------------------------------------  
  
Naomi wore a pink dress with white flowers at the bottom of her dress. The dress came down to her knees, showing her lightly tanned legs. Her hair was up in a ponytail showing off her glorious face.  
  
Like every party she went, she was the center for attention. Every single guy of the village, no matter what age, was around her, asking her questions she really didn't want to answer. The only good thing that came out of the guys surrounding her was whatever she wanted, they would go get it.  
  
Gaara was probably the only single guy not on her like white on rice, but he watched the whole scene from a wall near, yet far from where Naomi was. He could tell that Naomi was tired of being asked so many questions.  
  
"Are you thinking of that Mist Village tramp?" came a familiar voice. Gaara turned his head to see his sister, Temari right next to him. "So, are you thing about her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you looking at her like a child looks at chocolate cake?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you looking at her with great affection? Like she means something to you?"  
  
Gaara didn't respond, he just looked at his sister with anger in his eyes. She knew what that meant, he was getting annoyed and if she didn't leave, he would kill her, right then and there.  
  
Gaara, once again alone, was wondering why he was staring at her? "I need to get out of this place," Gaara told himself and started walking away.  
  
He took one last look at Naomi before leaving the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys, I need some fresh air," Naomi said to the men surrounding her.  
  
"We'll come with you, we-" one of them started but was cut of my Naomi.  
  
"No, it's quite alright. I'll be fine, I'm just going to step outside for awhile and then I'll come back. Talk to you guys later." With that said, she started walking away hoping none of those guys followed her. She enjoyed men caring her stuff and doing what she asked, but they gave her way too much attention.  
  
Hoping that no one was outside, she left through the back door. She made her way through the sandy ground. Damn, it's so hot here. How can anyone live in this humid place? Damn, I'm going to have so much sand in my shoes before the night is over. She thought to herself.  
  
She didn't walk long when she saw someone sitting in the bench by the oasis. Without thinking she started walking towards the oasis.  
  
"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked the person with a sweeter voice than normal. She then noticed it was the same boy she saw a few days back.  
  
"Yes, I mind," he said; his reply was so harsh and cold. Naomi was surprised by his reply; she even got a little mad. What the hell is his problem?  
  
"Why can't I sit by you?"  
  
"Because I don't like you; besides, there are other places you can sit."  
  
"Well, that's true, but why don't you like me?"  
  
"I think you are a slut, a tramp that gets guys to do whatever you want them to do."  
  
"You little bastard." Before she knew, Naomi's hand had flung at him and almost slapped him; her hand hit a sand barrier instead and it hurt her hand.  
  
"Dammit, that fucken hurt."  
  
"Then, I suggest not doing that again."  
  
"Well duh, that almost hurt my hand you retard. What the hell was that?  
  
"That's a shield of sand, my whole body is covered by sand, so your attacks won't hurt me; and next time you try to 'slap' me, I'll kill you."  
  
"You'll kill me? I doubt it because; to me you are a weak, pathetic little boy who hides behind his little 'shield of sand'. You pick fights with tough people, but you never fight, you let your sand do all the fighting. So your sand gets stronger, but you don't," Naomi said with a harsh voice; she just couldn't believe she said all that to someone who threaten to kill her.  
  
Gaara was surprised that someone so innocent just insulted him. Still with his angry stare, he said "you are not what you seem to be. I know your secret bitch, I would be careful around me if I were you."  
  
Gaara started to walk away, and he didn't bother to look back when Naomi asked what the hell he was talking about.


	2. Thinking of You

Summary: [Gaara/OC] The Hidden Village of Sand never got along with the Hidden Village of Mist. When one of the strongest families of the Village of Mist visits the Village of Sand, Gaara finds himself falling for a girl who isn't what she claims to be.  
  
Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!).  
  
Loved by the Enemy  
  
Chapter 2 Thinking of You  
  
Naomi walked slowly back to her apartment, wondering what that hell that boy was talking about. _I know your secret bitch, I would be careful around me if I were you._ His words stayed in her head making no sense what so ever. _What if he was just lying about the secret? What if he just said that to scare me?  
  
_"No, he sounded very sure of himself," she told herself, not making herself fell any better. She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of the humid heat and into a bubble bath.  
  
Naomi finally reached her apartment, shuffling through her purse for her keys. She entered the apartment living room, and slammed the door close. She made her way through the living room, the biggest room of them all. _This is more a house than an apartment_, Naomi thought.  
  
Naomi went to her room and started to undress and search for her misty green robe with lavender flowers. She unzipped her dress and let it fall down to her feet. Naomi walked around in her bra and panties looking for her robe.  
  
She found her robe with her mother's stuff. She threw the robe in her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She turned the hot water and a little of the cold water in the bathtub, then she added some bath bubbles. She left the bathroom and went back to her room.  
  
Removing her bra and panties, Naomi put her robe on and grabbed her CD player, then she returned to the bathroom. Naomi turned the water off, entered the tub and turned her CD player on. Listening to her favorite CD by the Beatles, Naomi closed her eyes, letting all her troubles go away.  
  
_"You really should lock your door," came a familiar voice. Naomi opened her eyes and looked towards the door, and she just wished her eyes were playing games with her. But it wasn't, he was there.  
  
"What the hell do you want," she said her voice harsher than she expected.  
  
"Didn't I warn you to be careful around me?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, here let me get out of the bathtub and in bed and help you remove your clothes."  
  
"I didn't come here to fuck you."  
  
"Then what did you come here to do, watch me bathe? Or you came here to 'kill me'?"  
  
"I wasn't planning to kill you; actually I came to do this." Gaara walked towards Naomi and kissed her.  
_  
Naomi opened her eyes, finding herself still in the bathtub and no mysterious guy kissing her. _A dream, just a dream that 'he' had to be in._ Naomi got out of the bathtub, dried herself, and put her robe back on and went back to her room.  
  
"Great, I think about him, I dream about him, what's next? Why can't I get... what's his name? Oh my God, I don't even know his name. Dammit, dammit, dammit. No wonder he wants to kill me, I insulted him without knowing his name. Dammit."  
  
Naomi laid down in her bed, thinking about the problem that she had to face, when she remembered that she never told her parents that she was going back to the apartment. _Damn, knowing those two, they are going to give me a guide so I can walk around this village being 'safe.'_

---------------------------------Back at the Party----------------------------------------

Uzuki and her husband sat next to the kazekage, talking and laughing with the crowd. Rikuto was looking for his daughter, searching every corner for his daughter.  
  
"Uzuki, I can't find Naomi," said Rikuto to his wife, still looking for his daughter.  
  
"Oh, I saw her walking outside, may be she met a cute boy, and went to talk to him," she said happily.  
  
"Uzuki, Naomi isn't the kind of girl who chases the first guy she meets; you know that as much as I do. I think it's time to go."  
  
"I don't want to go; I'm having so much fun. Come on; let's stay for awhile longer, Naomi is probably at the apartment."  
  
"Uzuki, Rikuto, I would like you to meet my children," said the kazekage in an unmoved voice. Behind him, the Kazuyo couple could see a boy with blackish hair and a blond girl. Neither of them looked anything like their father.   
  
"This is Temari and this is Kankuro." He said pointing to each one. Both seem like they didn't want to meet them or be there, their faces were showing slight anger.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, where is your daughter?" said Kankuro blushing.  
  
"Oh, Kankuro, was it? She must gone back to the apartment, she doesn't like being in huge crowds. Maybe you can meet her some other time," Uzuki lied with a happily and cheerfully face.  
  
"Temari, where is Gaara? I haven't seen him since the party started," asked Temari's father.  
  
"Oh, he left. Don't know where he went," answered Temari.  
  
Uzuki pretend like she didn't listen, but heard their whole conversation about this Gaara boy, and she began to wonder who this Gaara boy was.  
  
"Excuse me kage, who is Gaara?" Uzuki asked.  
  
"Gaara is my youngest son, he gets in trouble sometimes and I just wanted you two to meet him, so I could warn you about him," he replied so coldly.  
  
Uzuki smiled and the kage went talking to his daughter. Uzuki turned towards her husband and whispered that she wanted to leave now.  
  
"Kage, I'm sorry but we better be going now," said Rikuto quite relieved to leave.  
  
"Are you sure? It's too soon-" he said but was interrupted by Uzuki.  
  
"Kage, no offence, it's just that Naomi is probably at the apartment all alone, and I feel really bad leaving her there. So it's best if we went."  
  
"I understand, I'll ask someone to take you back."  
  
"No it's okay, we'll walk. It's such a nice night, its best to walk," said Rikuto.  
  
Rikuto grabbed his wife hands and started walking towards the door, he noticed that everyone was looking at them with angry faces.  
  
"Thank you everyone, we had lots of fun," said Uzuki at the door.  
  
"Temari, if you see Gaara, tell him that I said it's okay to kill Rikuto, but not the women," the kazekage told his daughter, in an angry tone.  
  
"Why only Rikuto, and not the other two?" asked Temari.  
  
"Because I want the women alive and Rikuto dead."  
  
"Okay, but I doubt that he will let them live for any longer than a weeks."  
  
"Then make sure he does."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting on the roof top of some building, looking at the village below. _Oh, I see; you are a weak, pathetic little boy who hides behind his little 'sand armor'. You pick fights with tough people, but you never fight, you let your sand do all the fighting._ _So your sand gets stronger, but you don't.  
_  
"Why can't I stop thinking about the tramp," he asked himself. _Because she is the only person that has insulted you and lived_, a voice in his head told him, and he agreed with it. He just wanted to know why he didn't kill her right then and there. No one would see or know that he killed anyone, but why didn't he kill her, why, why, why?  
  
"Maybe my conscience stopped me. What the hell am I saying? I have no conscience. So why the hell didn't I kill that tramp?"  
  
Gaara was becoming frustrated with all the unanswered questions. He laid down and stared at the stars, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and saw her face. _Damn, she is my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ More unanswered questions, more thoughts of the girl, and nothing making sense.  
  
_This is not me, I don't ask stupid questions, I don't think about anyone but me, then why the hell is she in my mind? Why can't I stop thinking about her?  
_  
Gaara knew the only thing that would make him stop thinking about the girl from the Village of Mist, and that was to kill. He stood up and looked down; he began to smile "perfect!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Well that's all I have for right now. Hope you like it. Now that you have read my story, please review. I want to know what you think about it. :)**_


	3. Becoming Allies

  
  
Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!).  
  
Loved by the Enemy  
  
Chapter 3: Becoming Allies  
  
Gaara noticed the perfect people to kill, but something in his head was telling him not to kill that annoying girl's parents. Gaara clutched his head hoping the pain will stop soon. When it finally stopped, Gaara jumped down from the roof top and in front of the couple.  
  
Rikuto and Uzuki were wondering why this boy just jumped in front of them and was just standing there with an angry look on his face. Uzuki looked at her husband and she could tell that he was getting angry. _I should say something before he does_, she thought.  
  
"Hi young man, how can we help you?" Uzuki asked as nicely as she could, but he didn't reply and that was making Rikuto angrier.  
  
"Hey you piece of-" Rikuto started but was interrupted by Temari appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Gaara, there you are I need to talk to you," Temari said. Temari looked toward Uzuki and Rikuto and she was relived that her little brother didn't do anything to them, yet.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kazuyo, um this is my little brother Gaara," Temari said trying to be and sound as calm as possible.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Uzuki and this is my husband Rikuto. It's nice to meet you," Uzuki said with a sweet smile. But that smile soon faced as Gaara stood there, saying nothing.  
  
"Gaara, say something," Temari whispered towards him.  
  
"I'll be killing you two soon," Gaara said and stayed to notice their reactions. Uzuki was in shock, Rikuto was turning red, and Temari was looking down on the floor shaking her head. Once Gaara was pleased by their reactions, he started to walk away, leaving Temari to handle the problem. Temari had to think of something to say that would explain Gaara's behavior without giving the truth away.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. Gaara has some mental problems, I just wished-" Temari began but Rikuto cut in.  
  
"You should be sorry for letting something like that leave the house. Let me warn you here and now, he may be your little brother, but if he keeps looking for trouble, he'll get it. Let's go Uzuki," Rikuto said furiously. Temari didn't know what to say to his remark, because she knew that Gaara would win in a battle between them two, he always won.  
  
Temari made sure those two were gone, and went searching for Gaara, just to make sure he didn't do anything that would cause a war. "Shit, father is going to be so happy about this. Now where did he go?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naomi woke up to the door being slammed. She heard her parents talking, her father sounded furious and her mother was trying to calm him down. Naomi was afraid of leaving the room, so she pretended to be asleep.  
  
"NAOMI! NAOMI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!" Rikuto's roaring voice called her name and she knew that he knew she was awake. _Then again who could sleep with a guy like that yelling everywhere? Besides, what can he be mad about? Me leaving the party without telling_? She thought. She walked slowly from her room towards the living room. She opened the door that separated the two rooms and just stood there.  
  
"There you are, get over here and sit down. Can't stand people just standing in one place for no good reason," her father said, still furious.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry that I left the par -" Naomi said but her mother didn't let her finish.  
  
"Honey, don't remind him of that, your father is mad about something else, so just be quiet and listen to what he has to say even if it's not something you want to hear," Uzuki whispered to her daughter in a sad tone.  
  
"Naomi, I know how much you are going to hate me for this, but this is for your own good. Tonight, your mother and I encountered the most ignorant, cruel, and disrespectful person we ever met," he began, not as angry as he was earlier. Naomi thought about the boy she met early that day, it basically described him and his ways. "Worst of all, this person happens to be the kazekage son."  
  
"So why are you telling me this? If you want me not to talk to that young man, you don't have to tell me twice," Naomi said.  
  
"Naomi, it's not that, I am going to ask the kage of our village to send a ninja so he can protect you from people like that guy I met tonight," her father getting angry again. Naomi was in shock, _a babysitter, a fucken babysitter. He wants to give me a babysitter who will follow me everywhere, no way, NO FUCKEN WAY!!!_ She thought.  
  
"Naomi please say something, anything," her mother said.  
  
"Hell no, I am not having a babysitter following me around like a fucken puppy dog. I get enough attention form the men of this village, don't need to bring one from home," she complained.  
  
"Listen Naomi, it's for your own good. I am going to write a letter to the kage and you can't do anything about it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, now get to bed," Rikuto said annoyed as Naomi stomped towards her room furious at her parents. Usually her mother would side with her, but this time she just sat there listening to their conversation and did nothing about it.

-------------------------------Couple Days Later--------------------------------------------  
  
Naomi was sitting on the balcony of the apartment, drinking a soda and eating some chips. She was staring at the sky, but something drew her attention towards the gate. There was a man with black hair, he was wearing black pants and a white shirt, and had a head protector of the Hidden Village of Mist.  
  
"Not him, anyone but him," Naomi told herself. She felt his stare and she became angry at her father for doing this. She didn't realize that she broke the glass cup she had in her hand. Naomi looked at her bloody hand, looked towards the front gate and went inside.  
  
"Naomi, what happened?" asked Uzuki with a concerned voice while looking at her daughter's bloody hand.  
  
"I just saw the ninja Dad recommended to come," Naomi said.  
  
"Come here, let me clean that. So who is the mysterious ninja?" asked Uzuki as she led Naomi towards the kitchen.  
  
"Troy."  
  
"Troy? Inazi Troy?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Naomi, Troy is a great boy, why in the world don't you like him?"  
  
"Mom, Troy is creepy, he asked me to marry him when we were 9."  
  
"I thought that was romantic."  
  
"Yeah and I found it creepy, especially since he liked me for 10 years now. Besides, he is going to cause more trouble then he can solve, since he came to solve them right?"  
  
"There nice and clean. Now I don't know about that, but you behave and don't do anything to get your father angry or things will get worse."  
  
Naomi's mother left the kitchen and returned to cleaning the living room. Naomi had a feeling that something bad was going to happen thanks to the arrival of Troy.  
  
Naomi returned to the balcony, trying to forget about Troy and the bad feeling she was having. For some reason, the red-head boy she talked a few days back entered her mind. She never thought about him ever since the party, but now, now she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
Naomi closed her eyes and remembered their conversation by the oasis. The secret that he mentioned bothered her again; it been longer than a week and she still had no idea of what he was talking about_. I could go look for him and ask him what he was talking about, but dad would kill me. If I don't go now, I'll never find out what he was talking about_. Naomi argued with herself when she came to a decision. She looked over her shoulder to see that her mother was no longer in the room.  
  
"Excellent," Naomi said. She jumped on the railing then to the roof of the near building. _Where will I find him?_ She thought. Naomi jumped from roof to roof looking for anyone that had red hair. After about 20 min. of looking for the stranger, she finally found him, standing right in front of her.  
  
Naomi's heart started beating faster as she got closer to him. _What should I say? What should I do? Why am I acting this way?  
_  
"Um, hey, remember me?" asked Naomi nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you're the girl who insulted me," he said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry for insulting you, can you forgive me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I came here to apologize and to become somewhat of friends, but you have to be stubborn. You have to be a cold-hearted bastard."  
  
"You didn't come here to apologize; you came here to know what secret I was talking about.'  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but I also would like for us to be friends."  
  
"Bullshit. You are spoiled brat getting whatever you want."  
  
"That's harsh, look before we start insulting each either, we should introduce each other."  
  
"It's too late; you already insulted me so I think I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Hold it! Tell me your fucken name right now. I didn't come here for you to just leave you know. My father is going to kill me, so what is your fucken name and I won't ask again."  
  
"Damn, you are demanding. I won't tell you my name until you tell me yours."  
  
"Naomi what's yours?"  
  
"Gaara."  
  
"Gaara, well that's a fuck up name, what your parents were high when they named you?"  
  
"Hey, at least I wasn't named after a whore."  
  
"That doesn't make me a whore."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, it might come true."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Okay, can you tell me what secret you were talking about that day?"  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"Hey, like I said earlier, my father is going to kill me if he finds me here talking to you and not in that shity apartment, so tell me what the hell you were talking about."  
  
"If he kills you, he would be doing me a favor."  
  
"I thought you wanted to kill me, if my father kills me you would regret it."  
  
"Damn, you really aren't what you say you are."  
  
"Just tell me so I can forget about this."  
  
"I already told you the secret; I'm surprised you didn't catch it."  
  
"What you didn't tell me anything."  
  
"Yes I did, the day of the party and right now, I mentioned what that secret was only you were too stupid to realize what I was talking about."  
  
"Okay, I'm too stupid to realize what you said so tell me."  
  
"The secret is that you are not what you seem to be."  
  
"What, I am to, I am what I say I am. You little piece of shit."  
  
"You know, I thought I was going to regret telling you that because you won't be surprised, but you surprised me."  
  
"Look, I am what I say I am. You don't know what the hell you are talking about. So just keep your mouth shut otherwise I'll kill you."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. You say you are sweet and innocent, yet you insult me and threaten to kill me. You say you are weak, yet you jumped from building to building and didn't get tired. You are right; you are what you say you are."  
  
"Look, even sweet girls get mad once in awhile, you just make them furious."  
  
"Sweet girl? Ha, don't make me laugh, you're not a sweet girl, you're a hard core bitch and you know it. You just look sweet and you use that to get what you want, but it's not working on me."  
  
"Then you must be gay, cause it works on every man but gay ones."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said you are gay then, and by the way you dress, it must be true."  
  
"Oh, I am going to kill you right here, right now." A huge sand wave surrounded Gaara, but Naomi wasn't afraid, she just stood there.  
  
"Look Gaara, maybe we can finish this some other time, I have to get back to my parents. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you are gay as long as you don't tell anyone I'm a bitch. Bye." Naomi turned around and started jumping roof to roof, towards the apartment.  
  
Gaara stood there furious, he didn't know what to do. Naomi was the first person to ever insult him and live, and she wasn't even afraid when he summoned the sand. Gaara was confused, all these emotions were happening at once. He was furious because Naomi insulted him, confused because she wasn't afraid of him, and happy because he finally found someone who isn't afraid of him, _not counting those ninjas from the Village of Leaf,_ he thought.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dammit, Dad is going to slaughter me when he finds out that I left the apartment without his permission," Naomi told herself. The apartment was now visible and there was her father on the balcony, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey daddy, waiting for me?" Naomi asked in the calmest and sweetest voice she could make.  
  
"Naomi, you left the apartment when I told you that you shouldn't leave unless you tell me where you are going."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't here so I couldn't ask you."  
  
"You could have asked your mother. Why didn't you ask your mother?"  
  
"Um, because I couldn't find her."  
  
"Did you look for her?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
"Because that was the only time I could walk around the city without some puppy dog following me around and yelling at guys who stare at me."  
  
"Well congratulations, you are not to leave this apartment for two weeks and once you are allowed to leave, Troy must follow you everywhere."  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Everywhere!"  
  
"Even in the ladies bathroom where he will get the shit beat out of him by women?"  
  
"Not there, you know what I meant."  
  
"So not everywhere, just some places where they allow freaks."  
  
"Don't call him that, you know what, go to your room."  
  
Naomi walked to her room thinking that her punishment wasn't harsh one bit._ He is losing his touch, _she thought. Though Naomi couldn't leave the apartment for two weeks, she was sort of happy that she finally knew what the secret Gaara was talking about.  
  
Naomi laid in her bed remembering their conversation, and she realized what she said and did. "Shit, I'm a dead person."  
  
**_Well, that's chapter 3. Kinda of long, but who cares. You read it, now review it; I want to know what you guys think of my story so far. Is it good or is it bad? Should I continue or just stop here? Tell me what you think!_**


	4. A New Enemy

Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!).  
  
**Loved by the Enemy**  
Chapter 4: A New Enemy  
  
Naomi was sleeping when she felt something move in her bed. At first she didn't care, she thought it was her cat, but when it did it again, she remembered that she was in the village of Sand and her cat was in the Village of Mist. So jolted upwards and saw the person she really didn't want to see, Troy.  
  
"Good morning Princess, had a good sleep?" He said in his calm and smooth voice that any girl would melt. But Naomi wasn't any girl and she found Troy to be the most annoying person in the whole world.  
  
"What the hell are you doing on my bed?" she asked still quite tired.  
  
"Waking you up of course, what else would I be doing? Smelling your hair? Watch you sleep calmly?"  
  
"Troy you are creepy, now get out of my room and wait for me in the living room, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to change and I really don't want you to watch me."  
  
"Fine, but if you scream, I'm running right back in and not leaving till you are ready, understand."  
  
"Yes, now LEAVE!" Naomi screamed. She watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. She threw her blanket off her and ran towards her dresser to get some clothes, then ran towards the bathroom. She changed rapidly, brushed her teeth and hair, and put her make up on.  
  
She didn't even bother looking for her shoes; she just opened the bathroom window and started climbing out of it. It was hard since the apartment was on the second to last floor. So she had to be very careful, any wrong slip and she would fall.  
  
As soon as Naomi was outside, she closed the window and started moving to the left towards another window with bars. Naomi was so close to the window, when she slipped and started falling like a rock.  
  
She was able to grab on to something before she landed on the ground, then she let go and started running away from the apartment.  
  
Back at the apartment, Troy was worried about Naomi since she was taking longer than usual in the bathroom. He knocked on her door, "Naomi, are you okay?" No reply.  
  
Troy entered the room, and didn't find her, he walked towards the bathroom, and the door was locked. "Naomi, are you in there?" No reply once again.  
  
"Hey, if you don't answer me, I'm breaking down the door," he said and still no answer. Troy kicked the door open to find the bathroom empty, just like Naomi's room. He walked towards the window and noticed a piece of Naomi's blue skirt. "Shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi ran as far as she could, she didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away from Troy. After running for 20 minutes, Naomi stopped in a shady area, which was rare to find, she looked at her hand and it was bleeding and her feet were burning.  
  
"It would have been smarted if you wore shoes," said a voice out of nowhere, she wondered if Troy followed her.  
  
"Who's there?" She said in a tired voice.  
  
"Look up." She did and saw Gaara standing upside down; he looked like he was glued to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, it's you, thought it was someone else. What do you want?"  
  
"Who did you thought I was and why were you running in such a hurry?"  
  
"I thought you were an evil dwarf here to break my feet and I was running towards you because I found out I'm madly in love with you," Naomi said in a sarcastic voice. Gaara fell from the ceiling on Naomi's last words.  
  
"Oh, did you hurt yourself," Naomi said laughing. Gaara landed on his head, but he didn't hurt himself, his sand didn't allow him to. He got up slowly and just looked at Naomi before speaking.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Gaara said in a nervous voice.  
  
"You just did, but you can ask another question."  
  
"This is going to sound awkward, why don't you fear me?"  
  
"That doesn't sound awkward."  
  
"But it is, everyone in this village fears me or hates me, even your parents do. You are the only one who ever insulted me, who ever laughed at me, and make sarcastic comments. Why, why do you do that and not fear me?"  
  
"I find you more of a threat than you know; you are the first guy that I ever met that didn't pay attention to me. Everywhere I go, single guys, even some married ones, give me more attention than I need and do what ever I ask them to do. You are on Lala-land and you don't give a damn to what happens to me. And the reason I act different around you is because-"  
  
"There you are, I been looking all over for you, Naomi," came Troy's voice from behind her, and Naomi knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
Troy walked towards Naomi and put his arm around her shoulder and looked at Gaara. "Hey are you trying to steal my girl from me raccoon-boy. I doubt it she would ever go for a guy like you."  
  
"Troy shut up. One I'm not your girl, two he has a greater chance with me than you do. My father asked you to look out for me, not to spread rumors. Now get lost."  
  
Naomi took Troy's arm away from her shoulder and took a step away from him. He was still looking at Gaara with angry eyes and Gaara was looking at him with an angry face.  
  
"I know, me and raccoon boy here, will fight for your love Naomi, whoever wins, wins your love." Gaara wanted to shut him up so badly, and he would have to but he thought of what Naomi would think of him. _Why do I care if she finds me to be a bad person?_  
  
"Troy lets go back to the apartment before someone gets hurt. I really don't want you two to fight," Naomi said looking at Gaara rather than Troy.  
  
"Fine, you motherfucker raccoon-boy got lucky," he said and grabbed Naomi by the arm and walked off. Naomi turned her head to look over her shoulder and said "bye" and waved her hand. Gaara smiled for a second, and then went back to his neutral self, neither angry nor happy.  
  
Gaara started to walk away when he realized that Naomi never finished what she was going to say, and Gaara wanted to know what it was since she sounded so serious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Gaara was sitting on the roof, staring at the stars. Lately, that been something he did every night, and it relaxed him. Only tonight, it wasn't working, he kept thinking about what that guy said and how easy it would have been to kill him.  
  
The only reason he didn't kill him was because Naomi was there and he didn't want her to see the real side of Gaara. In a way he feared that if she saw that side of him, she would never talk to him again.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I never cared for what people thought about me, now I do? This is not me, it's not."Gaara told himself, ever since Naomi and her family came, he been acting different. He usually killed one person every night, now he kills one person a week. He wondered why that was, why he felted funny around Naomi.  
  
Gaara noticed that a sand storm was coming, so he decided to go inside and think about his problem more in his room. Gaara walked downstairs and the first room he passed was the study. Temari was inside doing something on the computer; Gaara passed the study saying a sand storm was coming and kept on walking.  
  
When Gaara finally reached his room, he entered it and locked the door. He thought it was ironic that he had a bed in his room when he didn't sleep. He walked towards the bed and took off his shirt and pants, sand storms made the night hotter.  
  
Gaara laid in his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and thought about Naomi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi was in her bed; her father yelled at her so much that she wasn't tired anymore. Naomi thought that her father over reacted about Naomi running away. At least this time her mother was on her side and actually did something.  
  
Naomi kept tossing and turning, but she just wouldn't go to sleep, to make things worse, her mind was somewhere else. Ever since Troy brought her back to the apartment, her mind was somewhere else, thinking of someone else.  
  
Naomi took her blankets off and got off her bed. Very quietly she put her clothes back on and got her sandals. She opened her door slowly and quietly, she walked towards the front door and closed it.  
  
She ran down stairs so if anyone heard her coming outside, they would have a hard time finding her. Once she reached outside, she started walking towards the kazekage home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well that's chapter 4, the shortest chapter I wrote so far. Please review what you just read_**


	5. LoveLust

_Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!)._

**A/N: **the bold words means it's a different scene of the chapter

**Loved by the Enemy**

Chapter 5: Love or Lust

**As **Naomi walked towards the kazekage home, she began to wonder why she was walking towards there. _It's not like there's anyone I want to see there,_ she thought. The only reason she knew where the kazekage home was was because the 'Welcome Party' was held there.

Naomi remembered the party as if it was yesterday. Men flocked towards her like seagulls flock to food, like vultures flock to a dead body, like paparazzi flock to someone famous, and she hated the attention. She remembered walking outside and meeting Gaara for the first time. He was rude, insulted her, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Naomi stopped walking when she came across the oasis that Gaara was staring at that day. She began to smile as she remembered his blood colored hair, with those gorgeous eyes, wearing a regular shirt and pants. "He probably has a great body under those clothes," Naomi told herself.

When she realized what she had said, she became angry with herself. How dare she talk about a guy she barely knew like that? She never showed any emotions towards a guy, why start now? She was the beautiful Naomi who made men do whatever she wanted, but really didn't care about them, now she was caring about a guy who didn't even like her.

As Naomi looked up at the night sky to relax her mind, when she saw him, staring at her.

**Troy** was fast asleep in the sofa, moving slightly, breathing calmly, when he fell off the sofa, landing face down on the ground.

"Ow! Oh man that hurt," he said in pain. He got up slowly and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water, when a hot wind came in from the open window.

"A sand storm must be coming, I should go check Naomi, make sure she is okay," he told himself, quite happily. He closed the windows in the kitchen and living room, and then walked quietly towards the Naomi's room. He open the door and creaked himself in, then walked towards her bed. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but it was obvious that she wasn't in her bed.

"Naomi, Naomi where are you?" he said in normal tone of voice, trying not to wake up Rikuto. If Rikuto found out that Naomi was gone, he would kill her.

Troy searched the room, every possible place she could be, he looked in the bathroom, the kitchen and living room, though he knew she wasn't there. He even checked Naomi's parent's room, and he could see that she wasn't there.

"Damn, she left again, but why? Where would she could she go? Why did it have to be tonight?" he asked himself. He knew what he had to do, but he really didn't want to do it. He put his clothes on and ran out the door, hoping to find Naomi before the sand storm came. _Where should I begin to look?_

**Naomi** just stood there, staring at his gorgeous jade eyes that were so hypnotic. She didn't know him very well or saw him often, but something about his eyes drove her crazy. _It's like he is hiding something behind them, but what could it be?_ She wondered still staring at his eyes, when her gaze went to his body.

Due to the light coming from the room, Naomi could see that he was wearing only boxers and _damn, that guy has the best chest I have ever seen, oh how I want to go up there._ Naomi was fighting all the thoughts-and urges-she was having for someone she barely knew.

Before Naomi knew, she was at the balcony standing just a few inches away from him. _Oh my God, what am I doing? I should not be even here, okay Naomi you got yourself in this mess, well get yourself out. Oh boy, does he have a nice body, no, no focus Naomi. Think that he is Troy._

Gaara just stood there, staring at her in a puzzled look. No one has ever came up to his room and stared at him with, affection. It was so irritating, she just stood there, looking at him, then focusing her gaze down, then back to his face. He never understood women, and he probably never would.

_He is so close, why can't I just touch him? Because you are not that type of person, just be calm, act cool, start a conversation with him._ Naomi just didn't know how she would "act cool" in front of a haft naked man, who was extremely hot.

Naomi took a deep breath and said the first thing to come to her head, "damn you're hot."

"What?" Gaara asked really confused.

"I mean, damn, it's hot."

"Yeah, it's like that when you live in a place surrounded by sand known as a desert," Gaara said sarcastically.

Naomi thought of what to say, but nothing came to her head, she just couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous, tanned body.

"Do you have to stand there wearing nothing but boxers?"

"Hey woman, you came up here on your own, I never told you to come up here."

"But-"

"But what, what the hell do you want?"

Naomi didn't even here the last question, all she knew was that as soon as he stopped talking, she lunged to his neck and started to kiss him. Both were surprised when Gaara started to kiss her back.

Without thinking, Gaara's hands went around Naomi's back, pushing her body closer to his. Naomi's hands were finally touching Gaara's chest, it was smooth and muscular, and she didn't want it to end.

Sadly, Naomi thought too soon, Gaara's hands came to her stomach and pushed her away.

**Troy** kept walking for a long time, every step he took it got hotter and hotter. _I need to find Naomi before this storm hits,_ he thought as he walked through the empty streets of the Sand Village.

He kept walking through the hot, empty streets, thinking of cold places so the heat wouldn't bother him very much. As he walked farther and farther, his pace became slower, till he couldn't go any farther.

Troy gave up looking for Naomi, he had a feeling that she was already somewhere safe, so he walked to someone's house and knocked at the door. It took awhile for someone to answer the door; at last a blond girl opened the door.

"**Um** what's wrong?" Naomi asked in a concern voice; she didn't want this night to end.

"A sand storm is coming, we should go inside," he said and walked in.

Naomi was so happy that he didn't want her to leave, that he invited her to his bedroom. _Oh my God, he invited me to his bedroom. No don't do anything you shouldn't be doing._ Naomi walked in slowly, and closed the balcony doors behind her. Gaara was sitting on the bed, looking down on the floor. Naomi walked towards the bed and sat next to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Are you okay Gaara?" Naomi asked, but no reply. "Look Gaara, I'm sorry I should have never kissed you, um, if you want I'll leave."

Gaara shake his head meaning he didn't want Naomi to leave, that made Naomi a little happy. Naomi got off the bed, and kneeled on the floor looking up to Gaara's face.

With a smile, she said "you have pretty eyes." With the dim light, she could tell that he was blushing. _Wow, he isn't so bad after you kiss him._

"Are you sure you are okay?" Naomi asked as her smile faced. He was shaking and he looked angry and scared at the same time.

Naomi sat back on the bed behind Gaara. Then she leaned his head on her lap and started to stroke his hair.

"Do you want to talk?" Naomi asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gaara said _finally he says something, but did it have to be in such a cold voice._

"Well we can talk about you, so I can know you better."

"You don't want to know about my past."

"You know that if you don't get over your past, it will hurt your future."

"Fine, you want to know about my past? My mother died giving birth to me, my father ignores me, the person who said that loved me tried to kill me, and my siblings fear me."

"That's not your fault, none of it. Listen to me Gaara, I would never want to hurt you and I don't fear you. You were the first person to see right through me, you ignored me and threaten to kill me. You don't know how much that means to me."

Naomi leaned down and kissed him again. Then she came back for air and laid down right next to him. Then they started kissing again; Naomi's hands feeling Gaara's body while Gaara's hands were taking off her shorts and her blouse.

**"What** do you want?" said the blond hair girl, _she looked pretty angry,_ Troy thought.

"Um, there's a sand storm coming right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was wondering, can I stay here till the sand storm clears?"

The blond hair girl didn't answer right away, but she finally said "fine" and opened the door for him to come in. Troy noticed that she was wearing a black night gown that showed her beautiful legs.

"Um, I'm Troy, what's your name?"

"Temari, wait here," she said and walked upstairs. Temari came to one of the rooms and knocked on the door.

"Gaara can I come in?" she asked and all she got was "go away."

Temari walked back down with a blanket in her hands. "Follow me," she directed to Troy as she walked to the living room. She made a bed the couch to a bed; _oh great I get to sleep on the couch, dammit._

"You'll have to sleep here, till the storm clears, do you mind?"

"Not at all, thanks. Good night Temari," Troy said as she walked back upstairs. Temari just gave a smile and went back to her room.

**Gaara** and Naomi were still kissing, Gaara was in his boxers and Naomi was wearing just her panties and a bra. _Oh, I don't want this night to end ever, _Naomi thought as Gaara was trying to remove her bra.

When he finally removed it, he started to play with her breasts. Licking them, sucking them, kissing them, making sure that each one was getting the same attention as the other. Naomi couldn't help but moan to each of his kisses.

When Naomi thought nothing could ruin this moment, there was a knock on the door, and a girl's voice asked if she could come in. Gaara lifted his head off Naomi's body and yelled go away.

"Who was that?" Naomi asked. Gaara told her that it was his older sister Temari. Naomi thought of what could she want at this early in the morning, but she forgot about it when Gaara went back to kissing her and removed her panties.

Gaara lift his head once more to take a look at her gorgeous body, then he lowered his head to kiss her. Naomi stopped him and flipped him over so she was on top of him.

"My turn," she said as she kissed him.

**As** Troy laid on the couch, he was having a hard time going to sleep. _Man, this heat could kill a man,_ he thought as he moved around on the bed. He got out of the couch and started to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he passed the stairs, he could have sworn that he heard Naomi's voice.

_I know Naomi is alright, she is a strong girl,_ he thought, trying to comfort himself. He got a glass of water and walked back to the couch. When he reached the stairs he heard Naomi's voice again.

He decided to walk upstairs, to hear where the voice was coming from. Troy went to the door on the right and put his ear next to the door to hear what was inside, and he heard Naomi's voice saying "my turn."

**_Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to write it. I just started school and I don't know when I'll have chapter 6 up. Anyways, you read it, now review it!_**


	6. Denial

1234567898765432123456789876543212345678987654321234567898765432123456789

Chapter6: Denial

Naomi was about to kiss Gaara when the door was knocked down, she wanted to scream, but she held it in. _What would Gaara's parents think of me if they saw me,_ she thought.

Thinking that it was Gaara's relative, Naomi jumped off Gaara and hid under the bed. _If they find Gaara naked, they'll just think he was masturbating,_ she thought, but it didn't help.

Gaara, on the other hand, was furious, who was scary enough to break his door down? Who? He got off the bed and looked at the person who knocked his door down; it was _that bastard who insulted me?_

Naomi, who was under the bed, saw Troy standing on the doorway, and he looked angry. _What is Troy doing here? How does he know I was here? Oh ####, I'm going to die, I'm going to die._ Naomi was trying so hard not to make a sound, she didn't want Troy to find her naked under some guys bed, it wouldn't seem right.

"Hey man, put some clothes on, no one wants to see that," Troy said to Gaara. Naomi sensed the anger in his voice. She knew that if she didn't do something, Troy was going to kill Gaara, and she didn't want that to happen. _Damn, why did Troy had to ruin everything, it was so wonderful. And I came so close to losing my virginity. Dammit, dammit, dammit. _

Gaara didn't even respond to that comment, he just had that evil smirk on his face, the one he always has before he kills someone. _I will kill him,_ was what Gaara kept thinking. He forgot that Naomi was under his bed, and he didn't even care if she watched him die or not, he just had to kill him.

0123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210

Temari woke up from a loud bang coming from Gaara's room. She hoped that Gaara didn't kill Troy yet, she knew her father told him it was alright, but it would be a stupid thing. She grabbed her robe and ran towards Gaara's room, praying nothing happened yet.

As she reached Gaara's room, she found a cocoon of sand by the door, a screaming girl with the sheets covering her, and a naked Gaara. She didn't know what was worst, Gaara killing someone which would lead to a war, some naked girl in Gaara's room, or her brother naked. With a stuttering voice she called her brother's name.

"Gaara, don't kill him. It would be foolish if you killed him in your room with a witness," she managed to say.

Gaara put his arm down revealing an unconscious Troy. Temari grabbed him, took a look at her brother and his visitor and said "put some clothes on." Temari led the unconscious Troy to her room where she would have to attend him.

Back in Gaara's room, Naomi was still in shock of what just happened. She remembered Troy entering the room and she hiding under the bed. Then Gaara and Troy started to fight and she knew Gaara would get his ass kick since Troy is one of the best ninja from the Village of Mist. She tried to stop them and before she knew it, Troy was covered in sand and some girl was in the room.

Gaara looked at Naomi, her face in shock still. He got his clothes put them on and started to clean his room. Actually, he was looking for Naomi's clothes, when he found them all, he chuck them at her and left the room.

That made Naomi even more confused. He just acted like nothing happened between him and Troy, between him and her. After thinking of what he did, she got furious, was she just used? No one used her; it was always the opposite way.

Naomi put her clothes on and went to look for Gaara, oh was she going to yell at him. She found him in the kitchen just sitting on one of the chairs staring into space. She sat right in front of him and began her confession.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked him in the coldest voice.

"Sitting," was his smart mouth reply. She didn't even think he was a smart ass.

"I can see that. What I'm talking about is the way you just acted, you acted like nothing happened like nothing happened between us."

"Nothing happened between us."

Those four words, those four cruel words that broke her heart, that would always be in her mind when she thought of Gaara. She was so heart broken, she got up and left. She went back to the apartment she was staying in.

The next few days, Naomi avoided Gaara completely. She couldn't bare to think of him, every time she thought of him she heard those four cold words that broke her heart. Troy stayed at Gaara's house for two days under Temari's care. They were becoming really close, and Troy had given up on Naomi and went for some other girl.

She would often she Temari and Troy talking or walking together, so she tried to avoid him too. She couldn't believe that she actually missed Troy chasing her around.

Uzuki had noticed her daughter acting quite different lately. She wasn't her happy self and she was being a real bitch around the guys. Some even stop chasing her around, and sadly, it devastated Naomi. She wouldn't even leave the apartment anymore.

"Naomi is everything alright?" Uzuki asked her daughter who was sitting on the coach eating ice cream right from the box.

"Fine," Naomi replied. Her voice no longer sweet and innocent, but cold and lifeless.

"No something is definitely wrong, tell me what it is."

"Okay, I want to go back home. You and dad can stay here if you want, but I want to leave."

"If that's what you want, then I'll talk to your father."

"Okay."

After that conversation, Uzuki felt much better, her daughter wasn't sick, she was just home sick. She smiled and went back to her original job. Two days later, Naomi left the sand village and back home.

0123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210

**_Oh no, Naomi left. What will Gaara do? Will he forget about her or will he go after her? Find out well I write Chapter 7._**

**_By the way, sorry it was so short, but hopefully the next won't be so short. School started again so I don't know when I'll have chp7 up_**


	7. The Thirst

**_Okay, as much as I want to, I don't own the Naruto characters, but I do own the Kazuyo family, Troy, and Kiki. K, well enjoy! :)_**

**Loved by the Enemy**  
**Chapter 7: The Thrist**

Naomi was heart broken, for the first time she let her emotions get the better of her and she regretted it now more than anything else. She thought that she finally found someone she can be with, who would love her and care for her, but she was wrong. Now, she wished she never went to that cold desert.

Naomi heard a knock on her bedroom door; now that she was back home the men were flocking at her once more.

"Go away," said a sad, harsh voice. Naomi was surprised that that voice was hers. _What did that bastard do to me? _She thought.

She heard the door open, she turned around and yelled "I said go away." When the person was in her room she realized who it was, it was her best friend and worst enemy Kiki Ayasha. She entered Naomi's room with a smile on her face and some chocolate on her hands.

"Hey, how are you doing? I brought some chocolate to make you feel better," Kiki said with a sweet voice that could break any heart of stone. She wasn't as pretty as Naomi, but she sure was a lot sweeter. Naomi took a look at her friend, and her mind was pierced with memories of Gaara. How Kiki reminded her of him with her bright, flaming red hair and jade eyes. _She could be his sister,_ Naomi thought with tears building in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, I didn't put poison on the chocolate, they are fine," Kiki tried to cheer her friend up, but it failed.

"I said go away, I don't want you here, you remind me of him," Naomi said as she began to cry.

"Remind you of whom? What happened at the Village of Sand Naomi? Ever since you got back, you've been acting so weird."

"Why did you have to dye your hair that color and not some other color?"

"I thought it would look good on me, but I can dye it another color if you want."

"Ki, just go away, I want to be alone right now."

"Okay, but I'm leaving the chocolate here in case you want some," Kiki said as she put the chocolates on the night stand and left the room. She wasn't stupid, something happened between Naomi and some red-head guy in the Village of Sand and she was going to find out.

Kiki stopped at some store to buy some hair dye; she decided if she was going to get close to Naomi, her hair had to change. _Damn and I so love this color,_ she thought as she was looking for different colors of hair dye.

Since Kiki wasn't as beautiful as Naomi, she tried to be different. She hated the "normal" hair color of blond, brown, or black, she always was different. Kiki glanced at the different colors, there was green, blue, navy blue, aqua, baby blue, jade, turquoise, orange, pink, and other colors.

"Hum, what a tough decision, what color should my hair be? Well, I don't want Naomi to freak out so, ah, I know. I'll get the aqua, blue, and navy blue and remind her of water. Naomi loves to swim, so that will be perfect," Kiki talked to herself as she grabbed the three boxes.

She walked to the counter to pay for her things, and the lady on the counter said "you're changing your hair color again?" Kiki smiled and just said "it's for a friend."

Kiki ran home to do her hair; she decided to layer her hair. When she got home, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors and ran to the bathroom. First she had to get rid of the red hair, reviling her gorgeous white hair.

She left her hair soaking wet so it would be easier to cut. She first cut her hair so it was no longer to her butt, but to her shoulders, then she layered it. She decided to have the aqua blue on the first layer, the blue on the second and the navy blue on the third.

"Wow, I thought this would look silly, but damn does it look good. Hope Naomi likes it so she can tell me her little secret, " she told herself as she examined herself on the mirror. She put some blue eye shadow and mascara on. She also put an ocean lipstick on, it was a mixture of aqua and navy blue. For her outfit, she decided to wear a black leather pants with a blue belt with spikes and a blue tank top with a double zipper on the front. She showed her belly button and some cleavage.

Kiki left to go to Naomi's house as she spotted someone she never saw before, _damn, he's cute._

0123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210

Back at the Sand Village, Gaara showed no emotions for the departing of Naomi, but then again, he never showed any emotions. Gaara was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and someone coming in.

"Hey Gaara," came his sister's voice, lately, Temari was acting as a real sister. "Dinner is ready, don't you want to come down and eat?" No answer, Gaara just sat there motionless.

"You miss Naomi don't you?" Temari bravely asked her little brother. Apparently, Gaara did miss her since he twitched hearing her name.

"It's not your fault," Temari said, moving closer to her brother so she can comfort him. "She left because the horny bastards of this village drove her out."

That didn't help, Gaara just got angrier. _Maybe I should shut up now,_ Temari thought as she sat next to him and put his head on her lap and scratched his head softly. That surprised Gaara the most that Temari was, for the first time, being nice to him and comforting him.

_Who does this remind you of? Shut up. Didn't Naomi do this before she left? I said shut up. Her hands so softly, stroking your head. I said shut up. Then she left. _

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Gaara yelled as he jerked up from Temari's lap, he saw the shocked look on Temari's face.

"Leave," he said, and Temari did what he said and left her brother in the darkness of his room.

Later that night, Gaara left his room and went to the apartment that Naomi stayed during her visit. He entered it, and went to her room first. Her scent still lingered in the room, but it was very faint. A different smell also lingered the room, Gaara looked at the bed and there he was, the man that caused everything to go wrong.

_How dare he sleep in her bed, are you going to let him live after he drove Naomi away? It's his fault that you are like this, not yours. Kill him, kill him, KILL HIM._ The thoughts of revenge came to his head and he wanted it, he wants the feeling of blood in his hands, the fear in the person's eyes, he had to kill him.

Gaara order the sand from outside to enter the room. A tidal wave of sand entered the room breaking the window with a loud crash.

Troy jerked up to see what was the noise, when he saw him, the guy that almost killed him. Fear entered Troy's body, and Gaara saw it in his eyes. How he loved that look, the look of fear.

Troy screamed for help, but it was too late, the sand already surrounded him, and before he knew it, it crushed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a woman's voice screamed from behind Gaara. Gaara took a look over his shoulders to see Naomi's parents. Her mother showed fear, while her father showed rage.

_Her parents, they allowed her to leave, they took Naomi away from you. You know what you have to do, you have to kill them as well. Make them suffer by killing them._ Rage filled Gaara; he had to make them pay. The rage it Rikuto's eyes turned into fear as the sand turned into sharp sword like things. It began to attack them, when it was done; Naomi's parents fell to the floor, covering it with their blood.

At this sight, Gaara smiled to what he did, he killed the people, who drove Naomi away, in his opinion. _Now, go to her, give her the pain she brought you._ Gaara left his village to go to the Village of Mist for his final revenge.

0123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210123456789876543210

**_Okay you guys, sorry that took so long to write. I been having some serious writers block. You guys know the drill, you read then you review it. So tell me if you like it okay. _**


	8. Friends Worst Enemy

_Hey, sorry I haven't update in the longest time, but hope you guys like the new chapter. By the way, thanks to all you guys who have been reviewing my story._

_Any characters that are in this story, and are not a Naruto character, I own (duh!)._

**Loved by the Enemy**

**Chapter 8: Friends Worst Enemy**

Gaara walked through the dark streets of the village searching for his final prey, the one he needed to kill to take all his pain away. The only problem was, she could be anywhere. As he kept walking, he noticed someone looking at him, a girl with blue hair. She smiled at him and he kept walking till he could no longer see her.

"Are you lost?" Came a voice from behind him, and for the first time, he was startled. He turned around to see it was the blue hair girl.

"Well, are you?" Her voice sounded so sweet, yet there was a sound of fake in it.

"Just looking for someone," Gaara answered coldly and kept walking and the girl appeared right in front of him.

"May I ask who?"

"None of your damn business now leave me alone," Gaara getting angrier than before. She didn't fear him, just acted cool _like Naomi, she must know her._

"You know, if you're not careful you might get yourself killed."

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Kiki, what's yours?"

"Gaara, do you know a girl named Naomi?"

"Um, maybe, but you said to leave you alone, so later Gaara." With that she disappeared and Gaara was left in the cold. _The cold that was the first time you felt cold, after she left. Find her and kill her. Show no mercy._

Gaara kept walking with only one thing in mind, to find Naomi and kill her. _Once you find her, play with her a little, make her thing you came back for her and then hurt her, torture her, make her suffer. _

Meanwhile, Kiki walked towards Naomi's house. "So that was the guy that hurt Naomi. So he came back for her, excellent, I can help him find her or I can keep him all to myself." Kiki talked to herself on her way to Naomi's house.

It was true that Naomi was Kiki's best friend, but she was her worst enemy as well and she loved to see Naomi in pain, in a cruel way, it made her happy to see her in pain. Kiki reached Naomi's house and entered.

"Sup Naomi, do you like the new Kiki?" Kiki asked as she entered Naomi's room. Naomi turned around and saw Kiki's new hair.

"It's cold, like his heart," Naomi said sadly.

"Who's heart, Gaara's?" Kiki said, hey she could make her friend feel better yet make her cry.

"What, how do you know him? Who told you about him?" Naomi asked with a shocking face.

"I met him," Kiki answered trying not to laugh in her friend's misery. It was great having an innocent face, something Naomi taught her. Everyone thought Kiki was actually nice and sweet, not knowing that she torture people for fun and sometimes would kill them. No one ever suspected her of anything.

"Kiki, I asked you a question," Naomi's voice broke her train of thought and brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"When did you meet him?"

"Who, Gaara?"

"No Santa Claus, of course Gaara," Naomi was getting angrier by the second and Kiki was enjoying every single part.

"Oh, I bump into him while I was coming over. He seemed to be looking for you."

"How? Why? Maybe he feels guilty and came back to apologize," Naomi was talking to herself looking quite please. "Are you sure he was looking for me?"

"Yea, pretty sure he was since he asked if I knew you."

"Can you do me a favor, bring him here. I want to talk to him, see him again."

"Fine, but you have to tell me what happened at the Sand Village."

"Fine, what happened was…" Naomi told the story to her dear friend and Kiki just listened, pretending to be hurt by what he did to her. _I'm glad he did that to her, she finally got a taste of her own medicine._

"So he must be here to apologize for what he did to me," Naomi said with happiness in her eyes.

"That must be it, I'll go find him right now." With that Kiki left Naomi's house and went in search for Gaara.

"Man, this guy is hard to find," Kiki said to herself when she was hit by a tidal wave of sand and pinned to the wall, with only her head popping out from the sand.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" She asked herself, trying to break free.

"Stop trying, no one has ever been able to break free from my sand grip, and no one will," said a voice from within the shadows.

"Sup Gaara, Naomi told me about what you did to Troy, almost killing him and all."

_She is near death and still she shows no sign of fear, she is just calm. No she is afraid, don't let her fool you; admit the killings and she will be afraid._

"Actually Troy is dead, I killed him," Gaara said remembering the fear in Troy's eyes.

"What, you killed Troy? Damn, I wanted to kill the perverted bastard."

_She wanted to kill him, no she is trying to trick you don't let her do it._

"You wanted to kill him?"

"Yes, I hated that pussy licker ever since I met him. I just never had a real good reason to kill him."

"I think you are lying to me so I will release you."

"And I think you pussy."

_How dare she call you that, put her in her place._ Gaara tighten his sand grip, yet she did not scream in pain.

"Fine, you are not a pussy, can you let me go, I'm getting hungry." No answer, Gaara just kept looking at her.

"Ok, so you are not going to let me go, so, what brings you here?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend."

"What, fuck Naomi a little more then leave her?"

"So you do know Naomi, tell me where she lives."

"Tell me what you want to do with her."

"Alright, after I kill you, I'm going to kill her."

"Oh, that would go real smooth, only one problem, she thinks you came here to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I don't know, acting real cold after a nice, long, passionate sex."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"Look I hate her, and I can tell that you hate her too. How about we join forces and torture her for our own pleasure."

"Hahahaha. I don't think so, you just want me to release you."

"Hey, you either join me or I won't tell you where she lives."

"I will find it eventually."

"Yea, but the question is can you wait to kill her?"

She did have a point, Gaara wanted to kill Naomi now, and Kiki was the only person, so far, that knew where she lived. Gaara released Kiki and said "you have a deal."

**Ok, that's the end of chapter 8, and I'm working on chapter 9. **


End file.
